Bittersweet Existence
by loversagatwilight
Summary: Carlisle never changed anyone so he was alone for many years until a certain someone came into his life. He thought he wouldn't see her again but he was wrong about that and a few other things.
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Existence

Summary: What if Carlisle never changed Edward? None of the Cullens would exist, right? Wrong. Who changed them and why? Read to find out.

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTEM**

Chapter1

The young woman has been watching them. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Bella. All of them had a secret, one they couldn't tell anyone. But she knew. She always knew.

~Carlisle POV~1850

I've been living with the Volturi for some time now. I came across them a few years after I was changed. I'm thinking of leaving soon. Their feeding habits are disgusting to me. I decided that I was going to leave, now. I was heading to the throne room, wanting to go to the new world, with only the clothes on my back.

"Ah, Carlisle," Aro said as I came in, "what might I do you for?"

"Aro, I would like to leave. I want to see the New World." Aro looked at his brothers then back at me.

""If that is what you wish." I bowed my head at him and left. It was dark out so I could easily move around at vampire speed undetected. I didn't want to draw attention to myself so I jumped in the ocean and swam to the New World.

((TIME SKIP))

It took me a few days to cross the ocean. I came to a city full of tall, towering, buildings. I ran into the woods to hunt but also to dry off. After I was done, with no blood on me, I walked along the streets. I asked a woman where I was and she said New York. She gave me a map so that I wouldn't get lost. I had a map of New York City and of the New World which was called the United States of America.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait but I was trying to write this and it took some time. It will be short right now but I'll make it longer later. My other stories, however , got deleted by my niece and I didn't know about it until now so I'm sorry about any inconveniences but if you guys want me to repost them just say the word. I hope you guys like this story. Also, I might be doing a one-shot so keep your eyes peeled for that. And, as always, read and review. **

**PS: If I am copyrighting anything please let me know and I will fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bittersweet Existence

Chapter 2~Esme POV~

I had gotten married to an abusive husband and no one will believe me. That had been going on for almost 6 years. I was running away now, needing to protect my baby from anyone who wants to harm him. I would become a widowed army wife and a teacher. I was walking alongside an empty road trying to get far enough away. I tripped and fell. Just what I needed. I was exhausted so I crawled behind a thick tree and slept.

It was morning too soon. I got up and kept going. I found a pleasant country side that had a house already there with a little school house. I went to the house and knocked. A woman that looked to be in her 60's came to greet me.

"Yes, may I help you?" The woman asked me.

"I was wondering if you could. I've come so far and I'm pregnant. Could you spare some food and a place to stay?" Her eyes widened and she ushered me in. I haven't had a real meal in so long that you could see my bones wanting to rip trough my skin. I could see them for myself so I'm not sure about other people. I looked around, with my eyes, and found that house had a homey feeling.

"Here you go." I looked back down and saw a plate full of food. It all smelled so good, too.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled.

((Time Skip))

I was so happy. I had a healthy baby boy. The woman that owned the house helped me get back on my feet after the pregnancy. I had the perfect life, in my eyes. Then my baby died and I died along with him.

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. The story will be like this in the first few chapters so I'll get writing longer chapters after the intro's to the Cullen's lives. Again, hope you like it and, like always, read and review. Your reviews would give me a boost to post more often. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

OMG I can't believe it's been so long since I've uploaded anything. I will try to finish the story and put it up but I might edit the last two chapters. Please just give me time to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for not updating for a whole year...and some months but I'm back. I actually put up a poll for you guys to answer if you'll please. You all get to decide what I should do next. It will be up for about half a month and then I'll take it down. Until we meet again...


End file.
